birdietalk_productionsfandomcom-20200216-history
Triang Relations
Triang Relations is one of many TV Tropes used in BT Productions. Basic Info This trope describes all of the types of love triangles. They are often used to construct love polyhedra. Types * Type 1: A wants both B and C, but cannot decide which. * Type 2: A wants B, B wants C, and C wants A. * Type 3: B and C want A. * Type 4: A wants B, who is already in a relationship with C. * Type 5: A loves B, but B loves C. C doesn't have feelings with either. * Type 6: A wants both B and C, who are already in a relationship. * Type 7: A is in a relationship with B, but A is also in a relationship with C. B and C don't know of each other or suspect the other connection. * Type 8: A, B, and C are all in relationships with one another. * Type 9: B and C are attracted to each other, but are also attracted to A. * Type 10: A and B are in a relationship, but B is attracted to C. * Type 11: A is in a relationship with both B and C, but B becomes attracted to C. * Type 12: A and C are in a relationship, but A likes B and B likes C. * Type 13: A must choose between B and C, but B is also attracted to C. Examples The full list of love triangles is here, but they can also be viewed here for convenience. * When Code LTIB was formed, Sam and Anna were still in a relationship, and so were Scotty and Beulah. However, Sam falls madly in love with Scotty, wanting to torture him with love instead of violence. This already creates two love triangles (Sam A/Scotty B/Beulah C Type 4 and Anna A/Sam B/Scotty C Type 10), and it gets further complicated when Guy wants to restart his relationship with Beulah after he got revived (Beulah A/Scotty B/Guy C Type 7). Throw in Sam's run-in with Mr. Warner during the LTIB Hospital Meme (Sam A/Anna B/Mr. Warner C Type 7) and no wonder why Code LTIB is such a mess. Luckily for Mary/Mike, nobody is interfering with their relationship. Thankfully, everything was resolved, and now the relationships are Sam/Scotty, Beulah/Guy, Anna/Natural Sam, and Mr. Warner/Mrs. Warner. * During The Struggles of Being Popular, Fletchling decides to pursue Rollins after Ambrose had failed. However, once Jodi appeared, a harsh truth came up. This creates a love traingle (Rollins A/Jodi B/Fletchling C Type 7). This was resolved when Chris decides to kill Jodi, presumably for real. * Looney Games Bloopers created a love triangle after Dragonlord decides to marry Scotty (Scotty A/Sam B/Dragonlord C Type 7). It came to an end after Dragonlord was banned for good. * The Human Sunshine Project was given a big hurdle once Caladbolg came by and confessed his love for Dirt. The problem is that Dirt and Hillary are already married, causing a love triangle situation (Caladbolg A/Dirt B/Hillary C Type 4). Eventually, Caladbolg became too much to bear, causing Dirt to divorce from Hillary. The Ball of Light Hot Potato game gave a glimmer of hope after Dirt breaks up with Caladbolg using the help of Cameron so she can remarry Hillary, but Caladbolg came back and decides that he hates Cameron now. * When Abigail Brown broke up with Rowley, he decides to pursue a different Abigail, namely Abigail Shirley. The problem is that Abby is in love with Wally, creating a love triangle (Rowley A/Abby B/Wally C Type 5). If Abby decides to date Wally, then it becomes Rowley A/Abby B/Wally C Type 4. * The adventures involving Mario, Peach, and Bowser can be described as a love triangle (Peach A/Bowser B/Mario C Type 1). Eventually, Mario/Peach became official and Bowser has to choose Rosalina, who is currently not in love with a hero. Category:TV Tropes Category:Tropes